Twelve flowers of Hanafuda
by MoonRaven1412
Summary: It is a strange world where Kaede lived in. Not that she was normal either. Not anymore. She lives in recently founded Konoha, is part of Senju clan and for a reason or other it seems the Mokuton has decided to show up in her. Graduation is approaching and soon she has to step into the real world to test her skills in. Self-Insert, SI-OC
1. Skillful Maple

**A/N: I was bored so I revised these chapters a bit in the hopes of getting inspiration to continue... Instead, it only gave me only inspiration to play Hanafuda Flash. Maybe soon...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Skillful Maple**

When Senju Kaede was born she was normal child. Perfectly normal little baby girl for being born to one of the founding clans of Konoha. She was a bit to the shy side and sometimes a bit too aware of things around her. She didn't particularly care for other children of her age but did like watching older kids practice ninja skills they learnt from older clan members and in the recently founded Shinobi Training Facility which was also called the Ninja Academy. She wasn't trained. Not yet as she was only two years old. Things were different than they were over ten years ago when Konoha didn't even exist. When children were trained from toddlerhood to hold weapons and mold chakra so they could join the battlefield as soon as possible.

Yet there was something old and melancholic in her light brown eyes. When asked, she would say she was waiting. Waiting for what, they asked. She didn't know.

* * *

Kaede was three years old when the 'change' happened. It wasn't much but she was more attentive afterwards. Had more personality and was more active in general. She was still shy little thing and preferred to avoid louder children like her cousin couple of times removed Tsunade. The two girls were the same age but couldn't have been more different.

Tsunade was the Shodai Hokage's and also the clan head's granddaughter. Senju Hashirama wasn't that old yet since shinobi had their children while in their teens or twenties. The habit was from the Sengoku Era when constant fighting was a norm and anyone could die at any time and clans needed to be kept alive. The tradition continued in the newly-founded village. But it was for Kaede still weird to think about. Hashirama-sama could as well have been Tsunade's father if the place was anything like Kaede remembered.

And she _did_. She remembered being a girl in another world or in a different point of time. She remembered growing up and studying and being a civilian. She remembered practicing figure skating and enjoying gardening. She remembered reading and reading and _reading_. And she remembered story of this world. The world of the most unpredictable ninja, Naruto, and of those who came before him.

* * *

Currently the girl was sitting on the porch in front of their house in the Senju compound and simply watching the magnolia flowers in the tree nearby. The sun was shining and it was in all ways a nice spring afternoon.

"Kaede-chan? We are going to clan head's house for tea now." That was Kaede's new mother. Her name was Hanako. She was nice but a bit… She had lot of pride and quite distant. Clan pride for Senju and prejudice towards Uchiha. She was young and oftentimes felt more like a mere caretaker than a mother to Kaede.

"Hai, haha-ue." Kaede replied quietly before picking herself up. She was dressed in nice light pink yutaka. It was pretty even if the color was slightly too girly in her tastes. Kaede preferred cooler colors or at least darker reds instead of this… cherry blossom shade. But overall her life was nice. A bit monotone at times but ever since gaining her memories sorting through them, Kaede had found the world around her more interesting. It was peacetime. The First Shinobi war hadn't began just yet. Uchiha Madara had deserted the village but hadn't attacked it yet with the Kyuubi. So it meant that Hashirama-sama was still the Hokage. (And teaching Tsunade to gamble.) And Tobirama-sama had already established the first version of Academy and the Uchiha Military Police, not waited until he'd be Hokage. Timeline funnies…

"Come on now, Kaede-chan. Your father is waiting." Hanako hurried the girl who shuffled to the entrance hall and put simple sandals on. Not the ninja sandals that probably wouldn't exist for the next two decades but simple flip-flop lookalikes. What was the word again… Oh yes, zori. And the shinobi of this time often wore waraji.

Kaede stepped outside to see her father standing there in dark brown hakama over a kimono of a similar color. The girl didn't pay much heed on the men's clothing of this era, the women's wear was already complex enough. Instead, the man before her captured her attention, with his arms crossed and stern but dismissive expression. Senju Goro. His father was apparently related to the previous clan head Senju Butsuma. Second or third cousin or something… Kaede didn't remember the exact relation and frankly didn't care. Her father was a prejudiced bastard and already wanted to begin her ninja training so she could show up to any Uchihas in the Academy (not that he'd actually take care of the training itself). Not to mention that Goro thought himself above some of their own clan members simply because of that relation to the current head. He wasn't vocal about it but the way he looked at people around him said as much.

"Don't dally, Kaede." The man said.

"Hai, chichi-ue." Kaede replied. Complete obedience. That was asked from her as the man's daughter. Kaede was glad she didn't have any siblings. That her birth had been so difficult that Hanako could not bear more children. She didn't want to subject any of her possible siblings to those… versions of parents.

Hanako cooked and kept an eye on Kaede. Made sure that she didn't stray out of the house and… well, frankly did nothing. Didn't read to her, didn't teach her kanji, didn't even tell her about duties of housewife like Kaede would've expected her to.

Goro ran missions for the village and ignored Kaede when in the house. During mealtimes he might speak to Hanako about his plans for Kaede but usually it was just ranting about his _inferior_ teammates. Kaede was air to him unless she was needed for show.

In her previous life Kaede had learnt to speak Japanese and write it too. She had also picked it up easily as a child when listening to adults so when she became… complete, she didn't have much difficulties in blending in again.

The three Senju walked towards the clan head's house where Hashirama-sama and Mito-hime lived in. Tobirama-sama lived at different part of the compound while Hashirama's son, his wife and daughter (Tsunade) lived right in the neighborhood. Naturally all mentioned parties and some more were invited.

"Kaede-chan, remember to be nice to Tsunade-sama." Hanako told the girl. As usual for whenever it was expected for the two of them to meet and interact. And it's so weird to hear a grown woman to call a… another three-year-old with 'sama' suffix. Let her be direct relation to clan head and Hokage or not…

"Hai, haha-ue." Kaede replied again. It was expected. And frankly, ever since she regained her memories of other life she completely decided that getting any actual love from her parents was a lost cause. They still had the Sengoku mentality on them. Hanako may have been a civilian but it didn't matter. She was born to shinobi clan and knew what they did and how likely or unlikely was one to come back from the battlefield. The woman didn't care whether Kaede remained as civilian or became ninja as long as she brought honor to family.

Outwardly, Kaede did resemble her parents. Her shape of face and bone structure in general was from her mother while she pretty much had her father's coloring. Slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and light brown hair that was pulled on a simple ponytail at the back of her neck. Sometimes adults fawned how Kaede looked _so much_ like her parents… Kaede herself thought it was just good that she was such perfect blend that she wasn't a carbon copy of either.

They arrived to the clan head's house. It was the biggest in compound and had a large garden. Kaede had visited it a couple of times for tea parties like this but not yet after regaining her memories. But she remembered liking the garden. Maybe she could slip away again…

* * *

There were some other children. Senju and otherwise. Tobirama-sama's students were present too. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. The three teens were nice, moving around the room and talking with people. The younger children were migrating towards Tsunade who was dressed in pretty peach colored yutaka. It suited her eyes and hair well. But Tsunade was also loud and bossy and… frankly spoiled. Not rotten but used to getting what she wanted. She was the princess of the Senju. Everyone wanted to get in her good graces. Even by themselves or through their children.

Like Hanako tried to encourage Kaede. The girl simply glanced at the gaggle of children and then the adults in the room. She was forgotten already, with Goro talking with some other Senju shinobi and Hanako gossiping with Tsunade's mother.

So the little girl made her way to the garden at the back. She had gone there so many times before. Well, many times considering the short life she'd lived thus far. She knew the route by heart already.

* * *

The garden was peaceful and beautiful. There was a little breeze going past the walls and dropping petals to the ground. There were bushes that would be flowering come summer. And there were already bright tulips in yellow, red, pink, purple, white… And white with wine red stripes! The ground had some walkways but was mainly grass.

Kaede slipped her sandals on and stepped on the grass. Honestly she wanted to just leave them on the porch and run and laugh and roll on the grass like normal children of her age. But she didn't. It was risky. Someone might hear. Someone might see. And then word would go to her parents. And Kaede would get in trouble.

Last time it happened, as soon as they'd gotten home, Goro had slapped her in the face and sent her to the floor. Kaede had cried for that and Hanako had scolded her for it. The girl learnt not to get in trouble after that. To keep secrets real tight.

Kaede walked through the bushes. She stayed away from the garden furniture. They were pretty but too tall for her and she didn't want to get caught in them. Petals were falling on her and the grass. It looked very pretty.

" _If I just lie here, would anyone notice me…?"_ Kaede mused, carefully sitting on the ground and lying back. Her eyes flicked across the branches of lilac above her. _"If I just die here, would anyone miss me…?"_

Did anyone miss her in her old world? She had had friends and family. But she didn't remember whether or not she'd died. Or if she was just living double existence of sorts. But maybe it didn't matter.

"Whatever…" There was a prickling feeling behind her eyes but she pushed those tears away. Instead she closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings, sensing them and mapping them. It was a quirk that she'd noticed during the past days and was quite common with 'SI-OC' people. Yes, she had read many Naruto fanfics in her other life. And it made sense. No chakra before and now suddenly having it. It made sense that those people were sensors. And it was quite useful skill to have as a ninja.

Kaede hummed slightly to herself while 'looking' around. Currently she could 'see' the entire Senju compound. It wasn't all clear yet though, slightly muddle on the sides. She should practice this skill. Drifting away from those thoughts, Kaede dived into the vision again. It was like all black, blank canvas with living things shining on different colors and strengths. Shinobi were beacons. Civilians softer. Animals and plants very much background but did have their distinct shapes anyways. Children were smaller than adults. Elderly were fading, flickering candles.

Kaede pulled herself out of her concentration and looked at her right hand. She had felt something touching it. Pushing herself to sit up and pulling aside her sleeve revealed…

" _A sprout of lilac bush?"_ Kaede had been lying on the ground next to lilacs that weren't due to bloom yet. In fact they barely even had leaves on them. But to a new sprout suddenly wrap itself around her wrist… _"Mokuton?"_

Kaede bit her lip at the thought. On one hand… cool power but was it actually realistic for her to have? On other hand… oh crap, definitely not telling anyone about this. Not to her parents because then she'd become a tool for better social standing more than she already was. Not to other people in the clan or in general in the village because… Well, it was Mokuton! While this wasn't the time when Orochimaru experimented with people to recreate the Mokuton, the fact was that currently only Hashirama-sama had it. And it hadn't been passed on to his son or granddaughter… Kaede swallowed. She knew from her clan history (only thing that Hanako had bothered to tell her though dripping in propaganda) that Hashirama-sama wasn't the first Senju to have Mokuton but he was the only one to have developed it for battle-use and make it famous. Or infamous…

The girl looked back at the little sprout and concentrated. She could feel her chakra running through her in steady but small trickle. It was the same than what other children had but Kaede had it closer to surface after doing her sensing trick. Maybe that was what had drawn the little sprout towards her.

"Go back…" Kaede whispered. "Let go…" She slowly retracted her chakra from her skin and finally manually unwound the sprout from her wrist. Once loose, the sprout of lilac straightened on its own, blending among its fellows. Kaede let out a sigh of relief before getting up and making sure her chakra was safely tucked in. While she didn't have much outward control over it, suppression came easily, returning the girl to the state that was familiar for her from the other life. Kaede brushed her yutaka and once making sure she had no grass stains in it or in her tabi socks, she went back to others. Time had flown and it was already time to go 'home'. Hanako worked like a clockwork and Kaede could instinctively tell when was time to leave.

Appearing on her mother's side like she had been there the entirety of visit, Kaede offered a bow along with her mother as Goro thanked for the invitation and bid good night.

* * *

The guests left one by one, leaving only the Senju brothers and Mito to the room.

"She is a sensor." Tobirama spoke up. Hashirama turned around from where he'd just closed the door after the last guests.

"Who?" The Hokage asked with an exaggeratedly oblivious smile on his face. The white-haired man sitting by one of the tables shot a dark look at his older brother's act.

"Kaede-chan."

"Kaede-chan?" Mito repeated. "Hanako-san's daughter? I don't think I saw her but at the beginning and when they were leaving."

"She was probably in the garden again. She always goes there." Tobirama shrugged.

"Keeping track on the children then?" Hashirama teased his younger brother as he sat down at the other side of the table.

"I'm a sensor myself. Unless I consciously shut down my ability, I keep tracking people nearby. And during this meeting her range brushed mine. It has happened a couple of time before when I've been at the compound but this time I could sense the source." Tobirama replied.

"She is very reserved for one so young, isn't she?" Mito frowned. "Considering her parents one would assume she'd be more talkative."

It was true. Hanako latched onto any piece of gossip she could and freely shared what she knew unless it was for blackmail. And Goro wasn't afraid to voice is opinion if he was with those he considered peers and equal even if he did filter some when in presence of people above of his station. Compared to them, Kaede was like a ghost. Especially when she kept disappearing and no one even noticed it.

The three sitting around the table had noticed this behavior.

"I think… that considering her parents it's surprising she is as visible as she is now." Hashirama spoke slowly, weighing his words. "Goro-san is very much like Butsuma was, isn't he?"

Tobirama paused to think. Yes, he could draw parallels. Temperament and opinions were very much the same. If Goro hadn't been born by the time Butsuma died, one could've suspected the man being the previous clan head's reincarnation.

"Kaede-chan is… She acts very much like Kawarama did at that age…"

Hashirama twitched. "Kawarama was withdrawn because Butsuma was the only parental figure for him. Haha-ue…" Their mother had died quite soon after Kawarama's birth. Itama had some memories of her but not much either.

"And what I could see from Hanako-san, she isn't much of a mother. Most of the women tend to talk about their children but Hanako-san barely mentions her daughter." Mito cut in. "No wonder Kaede-chan goes on her way to avoid them. I hope everything is otherwise alright for her."

"Yes…" Tobirama trailed off, his attention going towards the house where the family of three lived in. All three of them were inside but separated. Goro and Hanako were in one room while Kaede was in another. The only male in the house seemed agitated, maybe he should be given a new mission… Hanako in the other hand was calm, cold… And Kaede… The girl was keeping her chakra tightly tucked within herself, trying to be invisible, and was physically worryingly still. "I think there is no need for us to interfere. Not yet."

Other reason why the tea parties were held was to see if there were any internal disputes within the clan. Usually the guest list was rotated a bit. And thanks to the semi-regular meetings some arguments had been able to be solved before they reached explosive measures. During the war time one could let their pent out frustrations at their enemies as long as they didn't become too blinded and tunnel-visioned in the fight and got themselves killed. But now in the peace and with their once greatest enemy almost in the neighborhood and no regular battles… Even if there had been several years since the founding of Konoha, ideals and habits struck hard and things one probably didn't know about the other were revealed with more down-time for everyone.

But this was the first time there was a child involved so directly.

"I don't like this…" Hashirama muttered. "But I agree."

* * *

As soon as they were home, Kaede slipped into her room. She changed into sleeping clothes and folded her yutaka on a chair nearby. She could probably use it tomorrow again. Or maybe she could ask for clothes that were easier to move in. But Hanako probably wouldn't agree unless Kaede said she wanted to start training for joining the academy. And if Kaede said it, soon the whole compound would know and then she'd have no other choice but to actually start training.

"But would it really be that bad?" The girl mused, cocking her head to the side. Going to academy would mean better chakra control and something to actually do on her days. While eventually she'd need to graduate and start going to missions, it'd still mean that she'd have something to do. While the war might start at any moment…

"I don't want to be a useless civilian like Hanako. But I don't want to be a warmonger like Goro. I want to be just Kaede. Senju Kaede."

* * *

Next day Kaede told Hanako that she wanted to become a kunoichi. Unsurprisingly, the woman simply accepted it and after getting some simple pants, a short hemmed yutaka and waraji, she was pushed to the area where other children were practicing with the instructions from their family members. Goro wasn't there, he had left for mission early in the morning, before Kaede had even woken up.

So Kaede got some routine in her days. She'd run laps, do stretches, practice simple katas and go through hand seals. They were all simple things that she'd need to know instinctively when she was older so it was good to get used to knowing them even before academy.

After practice Kaede would go to wash up and put on clean clothes. Then she'd find some quiet corner where she'd explore her possible Mokuton. This far she could get little branches reach towards her and also push them back. If they were small and thin, she could carefully bend them into loops. And if she really tried, she could sort of write on wood by tracing characters with her finger and they became engraved. Kaede didn't dare to anything else in a place where she was in danger of discovery one way or another. Despite being already three, she had never left the clan compound yet. But when she'd go to Academy she'd have more freedom and more hiding places where she could practice her skills.

* * *

"Maybe I should combine my sensing abilities with Mokuton… I can sense the plants after all…" Kaede mused one evening. She should have been heading home after practice but had instead went to her quiet corner in the compound. It wasn't quite a park but it wasn't an open space either and was out of way so it was perfect for her. No one walked by it accidentally.

Kaede slipped into the shadows of the tree in full foliage and sat down by the trunk, leaning against it. She closed her eyes and sunk into her chakra sense. The world lost color but also came to vibrant focus. The tree behind her back was thrumming with life and so were the ones around her, shielding her from gazes.

And Kaede let go. It was like magic. The trees… seven she counted, were all she could see and with her chakra and mind she twisted and molded and warped them to the shape she wanted. With her eyes closed everything was so much clearer. And it was like magic how the wood with just a little resistance obeyed her.

She opened her eyes. The group of trees looked more like a circular little room with a gap between two of them functioning as a door. The trunk behind Kaede's back had some deep horizontal groves now and by using them as steps, she climbed into the 'second floor' formed by the branches woven together. She had space here. Even though she was just three years old now, there was enough for one adult to fit in the 'first floor'. Kaede looked around in the second floor. It had more light than the first floor and a roof made up by other layer of branches. The girl peeked out through the foliage at the compound. No one seemed nearby. She let out a sigh and only now noticed how exhausted she was. Her tiny legs gave out and she sat down on the floor that was also made of interwoven branches.

"Maybe… I should rest a bit…" Kaede laid down. Despite the floor being wooden, it wasn't that uncomfortable. And in no time exhaustion took her under. To the land of the sandman. Which probably should've been scary thought considering the world she lived in now.

* * *

"I heard Kaede-chan wasn't in practice today." Tsunade announced when she clambered to her grandmother's lap.

"She wasn't?" Mito repeated and pulled her kimono sleeves back a bit so her granddaughter wouldn't sit on them.

"Nuh-uh. I hear Akira-san say so. But he didn't seem worried 'cause everyone else 'pparently was there and Kaede-chan's okaa-san is civilian."

"Hmm… Maybe Hanako-san had something she wanted to do with Kaede-chan." Mito reasoned even though she greatly doubted it. She had seen the other woman just in the morning running errands and Kaede hadn't been with her.

"Oh, and last night was really weird. My skin felt all tingly and prickly." The blonde toddler noted. The red-haired woman nodded thoughtfully. There had been a chakra surge somewhere in the compound but no one had found anything different or anything that could've caused it.

"It _was_ a strange night. But how your practices are coming, Tsunade-chan?"

"I'm doing great! Akira-san said so too! I can't wait to start in the academy!"

"That's good to hear." Mito chuckled while thinking that maybe someone should do a secondary sweep of the compound. Someone with actual sensor abilities like Tobirama who'd returned from a mission during the day but been at the Hokage Tower sorting through paperwork ever since then.

* * *

Kaede woke up when someone brushed on the edges of her range. While sleeping she still maintained about a ten-meter diameter range and usually alerted her if someone she didn't know that well approached. And now someone… No, Kaede knew this chakra signature. It was difficult to ignore at times. And it seemed like the person was heading towards her hiding place.

The girl held her breath. There were no steps heard on the dirt road but the person was still approaching. Natural, the person was a shinobi after all.

The person stopped and let out a surprised breath before apparently crouching to look inside Kaede's… tree house.

"Impressive…" The person murmured once inside the 'house'. Kaede pressed her palm against the floor and mentally followed as the person traced the patterns – characters – carved inside the walls. She didn't even remember putting them all there but now in new light and energy she could follow them too. Little proverbs and pieces of song lyrics of her other life.

Kaede took a deep breath and on her knees shuffled to the hole in the floor by the stairs and stuck her head out.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Tobirama-sama." The girl greeted the man crouching inside her tree house. The man gazed up at her upside down face.

"It's evening already, Kaede-chan." He replied. It was hard to tell what the man was thinking. Tobirama was highly practical and logical man. His face didn't show much emotions like Hashirama's did.

"Oh…"

"Did you make this place?

Kaede blinked slowly but replied truthfully then. "The trees already existed here but yes. I did it… last night I think?" She frowned in thought. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep.

"The people in the closest houses felt the chakra surge and Mito asked me to investigate." Tobirama spoke then.

"Oh… I'm sorry for the trouble, Tobirama-sama."

"I also heard you didn't go to practice today."

"I was tired. Sorry." Kaede retreated a bit back to the second floor and looked a bit to the left of the white-haired man, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

Tobirama observed the girl and considered her polite but avoiding answers. Smart kid. Unbothered by the fact her mother might've missed her but upset she might've caused trouble to anyone else.

"Does anyone else know about your abilities?" Tobirama asked then, even though he had a feeling the answer was no. Otherwise the whole compound would've already known. If only because Hanako and Goro would've bragged. And tried to get better standing.

"I didn't tell anyone and practiced alone… I didn't want them know." _'Them'_ being her parents. Tobirama could see that. He remembered the conversation he'd had about the girl and her parents around a month ago with Hashirama and Mito.

"Mokuton is a skill that takes time and preferably supervision when being trained. What you did was quite dangerous." He told the girl.

"I know. Sorry…" Kaede sighed. She seemed to contemplate something before speaking up. "Do you want to see the second floor?"

Tobirama blinked but nodded then. "Why not?"

The head of light brown hair disappeared from the hole and tiny hands seemed to _stretch_ the opening wider. When previously it had been enough for a child to fit through, could now fit Tobirama's shoulders. The man moved to the hole and once getting his head and shoulders through it, simply lifted himself to sit on the edge of it. There wasn't much space in the 'second floor' either but enough that he didn't hit his head to the ceiling.

"You did this all at once? That's how Mito described the chakra surge." The jutsu inventor asked. Kaede nodded from where she was sitting by a window, perfectly in seiza.

"I sort of… tried something I came up with. I closed my eyes and let my mind and chakra to the work. I don't know how exactly it all worked but when I opened my eyes this all was how it is now." The girl gestured around, smiling for the first time Tobirama had found her. No, actually… this was the first time he had seen the girl smile at all. Her whole face lit up and her eyes curved shut. Her smile itself was soft but no less radiant.

"Did you combine your sensor abilities with Mokuton?"

Kaede looked up.

"How…?"

"Your range has brushed mine a couple of times when we both have been in the compound."

The girl flushed at that.

"I… ah… Yes?" She squeaked. Tobirama ruffled her already sleep-mussed hair receiving an indignant protest. Good, she was slowly unwinding from herself and relaxing. Everything Tobirama had previously seen of the girl – Just seen, never interacted like with many other children of the clan and outside of it – had told of reserved and quiet little thing. Respectful and maybe a bit scared towards people older and in high position. It was expected but… She was only three and thus it was sad too.

"Why don't we go to see Hashirama and Mito-san? I'm sure anija would like to know about you having the same kekkei genkai than him and maybe give you tips. And Mito-san was the one to tell me you were missing. She'll be glad to know that you are alright."

The girl looked up from where she was smoothing out her hair and tying it again on a ponytail. Her bewildered expression was amusing but also…

"Really? Mito-sama was worried of me? And Hashirama-sama would…" She was confused why anyone would pay attention to her. It was sad. Children were the future. Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama all went their way to get to know the children of the clan and Hashirama especially talked to other people of Konoha too.

"Yes." Tobirama nodded and slipped back to 'downstairs'. He made out of the tree house to see Kaede peeking out of the window that was quite well camouflaged from the outside. The girl was standing by it and coming to a decision.

"Catch me?" She asked sheepishly, unsure of his reaction. The bout of childishness from her was relieving. This time Tobirama smiled fully and extended his arms. And Kaede smiled again before launching herself from the window, laughing.

* * *

First thing Mito did, was to take a look at Kaede and usher her to take a bath.

"Let Tobirama-kun talk with Hashirama. You, young lady, need to wash up properly. Let me guess, you didn't do so between you training session and whatever stunt you pulled yesterday."

"Hai, Mito-sama." Kaede replied in the same bland tone she had usually used during the tea parties when she needed to reply in some manner. But this time there was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"And none of that, Kaede-chan." Mito admonished her. "If you have something in your mind, you say it. I don't know what Hanako-san has told you but children are no dolls to be seen but not heard." And so on continued until the two females were out of sight.

"So?" Hashirama asked with a wide smile threatening to break out on his face. Tobirama huffed before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"She has Mokuton and has been experimenting with it. Last night she apparently went a bit beyond her capabilities and passed out afterwards."

"Oh?" The elder of the Senju brothers mused before grinning. "I'll need to teach her then so she won't exhaust herself again!"

"Very true. With correct chakra regulation and hand seals to guide her, it should be safer for her too."

"There is something else that worries me." Mito joined the conversation when she returned to the room. "I sent Akira-kun to check Kaede-chan's house before asking Tobirama-kun to sweep the compound… Apparently Hanako-san didn't even notice that her daughter was missing."

"That… is worrying indeed." Hashirama frowned. "Maybe it's time to step in then?"

"Kaede-chan doesn't wish for her parents to know about her kekkei genkai." Tobirama reminded them.

"Why don't we say that she is taking calligraphy lessons from me then?" Mito smiled, with a cunning edge in her eyes. "Of course we need to ask Kaede-chan too but… I have a feeling she'd be glad to stay out of that house."

The house had no personality. Oh, Hanako took a good care of it and furnished and decorated but there was nothing that told a child lived in there too. Mito had investigated. She had found Kaede's room and the only thing that told the girl slept there was the child-sized clothes. There were no toys, no scrolls with pictures or stories in them, not even colorful decorative pillows. Just tatami mats, a futon and a set of drawers for clothing.

Mito wanted the girl out of that house, preferably yesterday. But if Kaede herself didn't want to leave, direct measures had to be exchanged for indirect ones.

* * *

They told the news to Kaede. She was in awe, disbelieving, surprised and finally burst in grateful tears. Mito was the one to soothe her as both men did not know what to do with crying girls.

Kaede found a new routine. During days she'd practice with other children as usual and during evenings she'd spend her time with Mito, Hashirama or Tobirama depending on who was available. And if no one was as they were important people with other duties, she'd explore the compound in peace. For the first time in her new life she was truly happy.

But happiness always comes to end one way or other. A year later alarm blared throughout the village when Uchiha Madara attacked Konoha with Kyuubi no Youko. Hashirama left to battle him with Mito following closely behind. They both returned but were changed. Mito had become the first jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and Hashirama… piece of him had died along with Madara. That same piece caused his death on the battle field when the tensions around the nations terrorized by Madara erupted in the First Great Shinobi War.

Kaede was four years old and watched the world burn.

* * *

 **A/N: Here. New readers, I hope you liked. Old readers, I hope this is a bit better and refined than the previous version.**


	2. Thoughtful Wisteria

**A/N: Second revised chapter. Hopefully things make more sense here...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Thoughtful Wisteria**

It was practical. But also comforting. Nothing special in Kaede's mind.

It was practical because she was an asset for the clan and village and needed to be trained so she wouldn't hurt herself or any others. And as her parents were lousy, the clan head with his family took up it. After all, Hashirama was the only one who could properly teach her with her Mokuton. Tobirama in the other hand gave her chakra exercises but he was even busier than Hashirama so him Kaede didn't see that much. Mito picked up from where Hanako failed, teaching Kaede to write and read and simple household things that every woman should know whether or not they were kunoichi or civilian.

It all was also comforting. Even though Kaede was never sure where exactly she stood with the clan head's family it was good to know that someone cared about her at least in some form. She was detached from all the people around her but maybe… Just maybe she had grown to care of some of them. They felt like family to her in a way her family from _before_ had felt if a bit differently. Definitely much more than Hanako or Goro felt.

* * *

After Madara attacked with the Kyuubi, life changed again. Hashirama was clingier when it came to family members (he taught even more gambling and card games to Tsunade) and somewhat sharper when it came to Kaede's training. Before it was about getting basics down and explore from there on. That even if she followed the techniques Hashirama had made with the help of Tobirama (because only one of them was nerd and researcher even if both of them were chakra monsters and geniuses on the battlefield), Hashirama had told the girl to find the style she was comfortable with. Now though…

"I made mistakes, Kaede-chan." The man explained. "And I'm hoping you won't do the same ones."

"But you can't have known how things turn out…" Four-year-old Kaede frowned and moved to the next hand seal. She was trying to get her branches to grow quicker than before. Tomorrow would be precision training.

"Yes but… It's difficult to explain. Maybe one day." Hashirama smiled but it lacked the spark he'd had before. Kaede understood what was going on though. He was going through 'what ifs' in his head and channeled the results and his energy to different things. And since Kaede shared the Mokuton ability with him, Hashirama concentrated on getting her better, faster and sharper so she could protect herself and people she cared about. And to avoid the outcome where slaying a friend was the only option.

* * *

Kaede was playing with Hanafuda cards against Tsunade (and generally winning in the game) when they heard the news. Mito was pregnant again.

"I'll get an auntie?!" Tsunade screeched.

"Or uncle." Kaede pointed out.

"Doesn't matter!" The princess pouted. "I'll be an awesome niece for them."

Apparently it didn't bother the other four year old that the family roles would be reversed due their ages. Kaede just rolled her eyes and gathered the cards that had flown all over the table when the Senju princess had sprung on her feet and almost knocked the table over. Even as a kid, she had tremendous strength. Well, Kaede could tolerate her and her antics for now. Future drunkenness would be whole another matter.

* * *

A month later, both of the girls were enrolled to ninja academy. Meanwhile Hashirama dragged his brother on a hunt for tailed-beasts across the country. With things still tentative but tension-filled, the nations were ready to gear up for a war. Madara had done a lot of damage but Hashirama hoped to patch it up with sealing away the charka beasts and give them to the nations. Kaede was reminded of Balance of Terror, a term from her history lessons in previous life. It was something to be used to describe the situation between nations that had allied each other against other alliances while weapon production developed rapidly. It was something that existed before World War One burst into action. Back then the situation was so bad that when the war started, people were celebrating in the streets. Then it happened again before WWII… And again during Cold War.

"This is militaristic nation with other similar states surrounding us. Logic from before can't be applied here that easily…" She frowned. Consequences could be seen but people thought differently from her so they wouldn't see anything wrong with it.

* * *

The war started. Goro was excited. Hanako merely nodded. Kaede didn't care either way. She was at school.

The girl made notes on history that was taught and compared it to the canon he remembered. There wasn't much to compare though, with as vague as Kishimoto was with his timeline and background in general. Frankly, fanfictions she used to read, did much better job in patching up the holes. And, of course, living the history.

Throwing shuriken was surprisingly hard but taijutsu came easily to Kaede. Even if she occasionally improvised with acrobatics inspired by figure skating. Now she had chakra and improved balance though, so some of the jumps and twists and bends came easier to her. She didn't bother hiding her knowledge yet. She was naturally quiet child, and with Tsunade in the same class with her, people didn't pay that much attention to her. Some but not much.

With the Academy being as new institution as it was, there was no specialized kunoichi class yet. Girls from class were taught by the older kunoichi the necessary things. Generally there was next to no kunoichi coming from civilian clans so there was no need for the school to have a separate lessons for girls.

In the end Kaede didn't stand out that much. She came from a clan, a founding clan at that, so it was expected that she was good with things. And there was a lot of talented children in her year anyways. Jiraiya (orphan with great stamina and chakra reserves), Yashagoro Orochimaru (genius at everything), Hatake Sakumo (small clan dwindled by clan wars but gifted in kenjutsu), Maito Dai (terrifying taijutsu genius even if lacking at other areas) and of course Senju Tsunade (great memory and chakra control, temper matching her developing strength) among other clan children. So with her maturity and success in learning new things by trial and error, Kaede didn't really stand out. And of course the testing wasn't quite that standardized yet.

Kaede liked school. She had things to do in her past time that otherwise she'd probably spend musing over things she couldn't affect. Because really, she wasn't born over thirty years ago when she hypothetically could've tried to stop the strife between Uchiha and Senju to its tracks. Hypothetically. There was no guarantee that she would've succeeded. And neither had she been born to the protagonist era or slightly before it where she could try to do something… Something.

She was in the middle ground, in the age where a tentative peace had existed. Kaede had a feeling that the First Great Shinobi War that was raging now, wouldn't be as bad as the next two. Simply because the villages didn't have inner unity just yet to cultivate stronger shinobi and research new jutsu. Yes, while Intelligence division existed, Research and Development didn't. Honestly, the only thing she had properly opportunity to do was killing Danzo but definitely not while she was a mere academy student. Besides the man was already terrifyingly strong and talented. How could he not be? He regularly sparred with the future Sandaime Hokage.

"You're the other Senju girl, aren't you?" Kaede looked up from her lunch, mildly irritated that her musing moment had been interrupted. In front of her was three boys. They were all on her class but very good at anything when compared to the general skill level of the students. Two of them were clan children, an Inuzuka and an Akimichi while the third one was an orphan. The trio had banded together and shared the same nasty attitude found in bullies.

"And what if I am?" Kaede asked. She didn't not remember the names of those boys and while she was confident in her rudimentary skills, they were just that, rudimentary. And her odds three against one weren't that good. It was amusing though that she was known as 'the other Senju girl'. Aside from Tsunade, there was only one other female Senju currently in the Academy and Azami was two classes above them.

The boy, Inuzuka, sneered at her. If Kaede remembered correctly, the boys had had some strife with Tsunade but the other girls on the class had rallied behind the Senju princess.

"Not going running to your hime then? Hiding behind her hems? Or are you such a nobody that even she can't stand you."

Okay? Where was this coming from? Kaede frowned.

"She's so stupid she can't even answer." The orphan chortled, the Akimichi nodding along.

"Hey, say something!" Inuzuka demanded, miffed by Kaede's lack of reaction.

"Why should I? You are the ones that came to me. I have no reason to interact with you three." The girl replied at length, narrowing her eyes slightly but otherwise not showing emotion. Being around Tobirama had helped her to perfect that glare-not-glare.

"Oh, girlie being so high and mighty…" Akimichi 'oohed' mockingly. Hard to believe that he belonged to the same clan that gentle Chouji would be part of in some… forty years? Likewise, it was hard to believe that a Noble Clan like Akimichi would've let behavior like that slide against a founding clan that Senju was.

"Think we are beneath you then?!" Orphan shouted.

"I don't think anything about you." Kaede said but apparently that was the wrong thing to say. She had avoided phrases like 'not worth her attention' and 'who are you' but apparently that wasn't enough. Inuzuka went to punch her in the face. Kaede's hand shot up to grab the fist and thus protect her nose. She wouldn't have needed to. Another hand grabbed the offending boy's wrist and twisted the clan kid to the ground on his stomach. Kaede only saw shiny black hair and green-green haori in the quick movement before it's all over.

"Now, that isn't nice. To accost a girl like that." A voice spoke behind her spoke up. Kaede turned her attention away from her adversaries and the new kid in order to see the speaker. The white-grey hair and dark grey eyes were unmistakable.

"Hatake-kun." She addressed the boy and looked down at the haori-kid. "Maito-kun. Thank you for your help."

"Glad to help you, Senju-san!" Dai smiled up at her, giving her a one handed thumbs-up. "What shall I do for these ruffians?"

"Ruffians?" Sakumo chuckled but spoke to Kaede then, "Well, what shall we do, Senju-san?"

The girl quirked a smile. She had no idea why these two had come to her rescue but was grateful nonetheless.

"Turn them over to teacher… for accosting an ally and acting like bandits rather than shinobi."

Akimichi and Orphan, who'd been frozen in shock, gulped. Inuzuka growled despite blanching too. Calling a shinobi out for bandit-like behavior was something shameful. More shameful than not completing a mission. As trust and loyalty to Konoha as a village hadn't been cultivated yet, stamp of nukenin didn't exist yet either. Even Madara's desertion had been more about leaving his own clan and about the fact he had been the one go along with Hashirama's ideal of village but then backing out.

"Will do, Senju-san!" Dai hauled Inuzuka up and began dragging him away. Akimichi and Orphan followed after him meekly. Kaede closed her bento box, got up from her seat and brushed dust from her short kimono.

"Why did you come to help me, Hatake-kun?" She asked Sakumo when they made to follow the quartet ahead of them. The silverette just smiled at her.

"Since the beginning of Academy, you have been sitting alone. If you've joined company, it has been because Tsunade-hime has dragged you along and then forgotten you were there. You never interact directly and in general try to be as forgettable as possible." The boy replied. "It's interesting… But it also must be lonely too."

Kaede tilted her head. Was she lonely? She had been in Academy for a couple of months and while she didn't really reach to other kids, it was because she was busy learning new things and comparing them to what she remembered. Besides, after school she usually spent time with Mito or either of Senju brothers if they happened to be at compound.

"Oh… Maybe. I haven't really noticed." The girl shrugged.

"Would you like to be friends with us?" Sakumo asked then. "Tsunade-hime has her own court but I think this class can spare a couple of knights for the lady in waiting too."

"W-Where do you get all those terms?" Kaede asked, completely bewildered at the fellow four/five year olds vocabulary. Actually Sakumo was closer to six already as it was almost September. Tsunade's birthday had just been so she was five and Kaede's was upcoming.

"I read." The boy shrugged. It was amazing how despite the smile, the boy had still had a complete poker face.

"I'm Tsunade-sama's lady in waiting?" The girl decided to ask then. In front of them, Dai was already explaining the situation to a teacher.

"Are you not? You certainly follow her like a shadow for when she needs you and accompany her on the way to school and back home."

"And I generally agree on everything with her unless we are playing cards. The princess has many whims that need to be listened to and thus keep her happy." Tsunade was the princess and everybody knew it. At school she had other 'attendants' so Kaede wasn't needed to keep company to her. The thing was though… despite being spoiled, Tsunade was really smart. Thus, she knew exactly how to twist adults and children alike to her whims.

In the end it formed into a strange yet perfectly clear-cut situation. Kaede got two friends in the Academy who were probably most interesting combination of friends – after Jiraiya and Orochimaru of course – in the entire Academy. The two of them jokingly called themselves The Knights of Red Maple. Kaede was not mere lady in waiting anymore but her own presence in the school. And it was nice. Very nice all in all.

* * *

"Kaede-chan, look at her!" Tsunade lifted a large housecat in front of Kaede's eyes when the girl came in for her calligraphy lessons.

"A cat?" Kaede blinked. The cat blinked back and meowed.

"Yes, Tobirama-ojisama brought her home yesterday."

"She is pretty." The cat was dark grey with some black swirls on her fur.

"Her name is Tabi." Tsunade continued. The conversations between them were like that. Tsunade said something. Kaede said something. Tsunade said something else and it was hard to say whether or not she'd listened to the other girl.

"Nice name. Is Mito-sama at the study?"

"She is in the garden with Tobirama-ojisama." The blonde replied. The auburn haired girl nodded back and headed to the back garden than had become very familiar to her during the past year and half or so.

"Is Hashirama-sama in too?" She stopped only to ask. While she could've checked with her range, it was politer to ask. Even if Tsunade would frown at the fact she had to answer to those questions.

"Still freaking out that they haven't found the last bijuu." The princess shrugged unconcernedly. "I don't really understand it all…"

"Okay." Kaede shrugged too. Sealing of the tailed beasts wasn't really any of her business. She headed to the garden while Tsunade went…elsewhere with the cat. Tobirama and Mito were going through some sealing work spread out on a low table that was probably carried from the dining room to outside. That was the only table big enough to hold that amount of paper.

"Ah, Kaede-chan. How are you today?" Mito asked when looking up from some very complex seal in front of her.

"I'm good." Kaede smiled back. "Tsunade just introduced me to Tabi. She is very pretty."

The two adults exchanged a glance, like an inside joke between them. While confused, Kaede didn't pry. Instead she sat down on the other side of the table at Mito's prompting.

"Nee, Mito-sama?" The girl asked instead.

"Yes, Kaede-chan?"

"Umm… When my calligraphy gets better, could you please teach me fuuinjutsu?" Kaede fidgeted in a sudden bout of nervousness. When she was offered to be taught by clan head and his brother and wife, the offer had come from them and that was that. There had been a little implication even back then for her to learn sealing if Kaede was ever interested. But with how busy the girl had been to learn to use chakra in general and other shinobi skills, the thought of learning fuuinjutsu as well was pushed aside. But now…Now Kaede was making the request herself. Thus nervousness. While they were more or less family, there was still the distance created by their positions inside the clan and village in general.

To Kaede's relief though, Mito smiled and agreed.

"You need to work hard though." The woman told her.

"I will."

* * *

More things happened during that year.

In September, Sakumo had his sixth birthday. The boy told that once he'd graduate, he'd get to sign one of his clan's summoning scrolls. He was currently debating between wolves and dogs.

In October, Kaede was finally five years old. She didn't celebrate much aside from having tea with her three teachers that privately she called her 'pseudo-parents'. She got little gifts from Sakumo and Dai too but mostly just kept sparring with them. Spars between her and the boys resulted bruises but it was fun too. Sakumo specialized in speed and rabid attacks with his clan style while Dai's punches and kicks were hard and sent their light five year old bodies flying. There was no real 'Academy style' yet but the children were instructed in basic katas, blocks, kicks and punches that were to cover weak spots, attacking without breaking their thumbs or toes and increase stamina. But apparently a common style was under development. Kaede couldn't help but wonder whether the name for it would be Little Leaf or First Flame or something similar used in fanfictions…

In November Goro died at Kiri front. Kaede attended funerals but did not mourn or cry. Hanako closed into herself and was officially incapable of taking care of herself, much less of her daughter. Not that she'd actually watched after Kaede since the girl began at the Academy. There were some whispers but not much. People of Senju clan knew Kaede as a talented future kunoichi and some liked Hanako well enough. They knew that the mother and daughter didn't really get along but as both females had their own support nets, no one really cared much. Hanako moved to the civilian sector of Konoha to live with her sister who had married a merchant. Huh, Kaede didn't even know she had an aunt…

In December… Dai had his fifth birthday. Mito's baby was born. And… Hashirama died. It garnered tears. From everyone and anyone. Kaede cried silently all the while clinging to Tsunade who was openly weeping.

Tobirama took the hat and continued the administrative duties he'd practically been doing all along, especially during the past year. He helped with organizing the Konoha Military Police Forces to be even better but overall let the Uchiha clan to take care of it. There were some people not from the clan in question part of the Police as well but they were a minimal percentage.

And Tabi began tailing Kaede occasionally whenever the cat wasn't lazing about near Tobirama.

* * *

"Your shadow is here again." Sakumo told her amusedly. Kaede looked around because _since when_ had _she_ had a shadow. It took a moment but she spotted the grey-black fur eventually. Tabi was annoyingly good at disguising and blending into the background.

"Tabi-chan…" Kaede sighed. The cat slinked to her and meowed, demanding petting. The girl crouched down and petted the cat's head. She still found herself stupefied by the cat's behavior. Tabi had liked to steal Hashirama's shoes while the man wanted the cat exorcised, convinced that it was possessed or otherwise demonic in nature. Tobirama and the cat seemed to have some deep connection and whatever Mito knew, seemed to amuse the woman immensely. Tsunade and her parents thought the cat as just an ordinary cat but Kaede knew that there was something strange about Tabi. She wasn't a summons or a nin-cat. That much she knew despite Tabi's obvious intelligence that made other people assume so.

"She is pretty for a cat." Sakumo mused. Kaede and Tabi both turned to look at the boy with slightly narrowed eyes. "I mean… Usually cats around here are so generic or plain mean… I prefer dogs anyways… But Tabi… er, Tabi-san is pretty. Very pretty."

Using the honorific seemed to appease the cat who began cleaning herself. Kaede smiled smugly too.

"Damn, right. Tabi-chan is the prettiest cat in the entire Konoha. Maybe even the entire Hi no Kuni or Elemental nations."

"Okay…" The boy sighed and remarked then. "Dai is late."

Kaede blinked and checked the sun's position. "So he is… I hope nothing bad has happened."

* * *

It depended on the definition of bad. Dai had gotten into a fight. He was very proud boy. Optimistic, but proud. The people he fought with were the same trio that had tried to bully Kaede back in… July? August? She wasn't sure anymore. Time just flew by.

On one hand… Fighting was bad.

On the other hand… Dai won the fight.

"Why don't we skip sparring and go to eat?" Kaede suggested when she and Sakumo picked the exhausted boy off the ground were the three mugged kids still laid. "I heard that Akimichi Chara-san opened an Okonomiyaki stall to western district."

"Okonomiyaki? That's a dish from Kawa no Kuni, right?" Sakumo asked. Oh, that was an interesting tidbit. But then, Kaede thought, it was only natural that different sort of foods originated from different areas of Elemental countries. It was like the place was compressed and then stretched out Japan (and a couple of other countries). For example sushi was very popular in Mizu no Kuni while yakiniku and other meat product based foods were more common in Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni. Amedama candy was literally from Ame no Kuni while dango was popular in minor countries like Kusa and Taki, especially the one that would once house Oto. Ramen hadn't made its way to Konoha yet but it was an Uzushio dish. Hmm, did that mean that Ichiraku Teuchi originated from Uzushio? It would make certain sense. Maybe he was one of the refuges that came to Konoha before the village of whirlpools fell.

The Okonomiyaki was tasty. During _Before_ Kaede had made it a couple of times herself but nothing could beat the real thing. The boys liked it too and it was unanimously decided to make the place their favorite restaurant. Akimichi Chara was pleased to have three new regulars. Especially when her clan head of a brother's yakiniku place generally drew more people. Kaede made some quick maths and came to the result that it was possible that the brother would be Akimichi Chouza's father. Huh, interesting.

* * *

Kaede shuffled her Hanafuda cards that she'd gotten on her last birthday as a present from Tsunade and her parents. After finding out how good the girl was at the game, they'd decided to gift her a batch of custom made cards. They were all hand painted and very beautiful. They also had preserving seals on the back, painted by Mito. The seals made sure that the colors wouldn't fade and the edges wouldn't bend or tear in general.

And as an unofficial present from Tsunade, the girl graciously allowed Kaede to call her -chan instead of -sama. Kaede gratefully thanked the blonde.

The first card Kaede flipped was Maple from October. It fit her and her birthday. Next card was that of Wisteria of April. It fit too because that's when Academy began.

"I wonder what the next card is…" The girl muttered and drew another one. Pine of January. It was January now. New year had begun last week. The war was still raging on the background. Mito's baby had been named Kaji. Tailed beasts had been distributed ages ago except for Nibi no Matatabi. Wait a minute…

Kaede looked down at the cat lounging next to her, obviously not asleep no matter what she pretended to be.

"A housecat, really?"

The cat looked up and grinned, blue fire lighting up all around her and turning the grey and black pattern into blue and black. The tail swished and split into two.

"Smart little kitten." The cat purred. "I knew you'd figure it out."

Okay, this story was hilariously filling into the gaps left by the esteemed mangaka. But honestly, Kaede didn't care as she pulled the mini-sized bijuu into her lap and began petting her despite the flames that didn't actually burn her. And that's how Tobirama found them.

* * *

 **A/N: The idea of Matatabi being a house cat, is taken from Arrowsbane's fic _Naruto Headcanons_ with her permission.**

 **Altogether this fic have twelve chapters and then differing sequels if I ever get that far.**

 **Thank you everyone who have read and commented and followed and favorited this fic thus far. I love you all even though my review replies are cut away from the A/Ns now.**


	3. Solid Pine

**A/N: Last revised chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Solid Pine**

"Ah… I see Tabi decided to let you into the secret then."

Kaede looked up, her brown eyes blinking up at Tobirama's red ones. The man was visibly amused for once.

"I sort of figured it out…" The girl trailed off. The cat-bijuu was now purring her lap, seemingly not paying any attention to the two humans but her ears were twitching in a way that indicated that she was actually listening to them.

"I thought so." Tobirama nodded and sat on the floor next to her. Tabi glanced at the man and then gracefully climbed into his lap in turn. "She really liked to annoy Hashirama."

"She was the one stealing his slippers and hiding them at Inuzuka compound?"

"Among other things. Mito-san and I decided not to intervene. Especially Mito-san considered it just deserts after anija sealed Ichibi into one of her teapots."

"What? Really?"

Tabi let the two just talk while purring and demanding petting.

"How did she come here? Tsunade-chan said you brought her home."

"Matatabi just appeared when I was working on one of my techniques."

"The creepy one that Hashirama-sama was scared of and thus banished you out of house when working on it?"

"That one, yes. Matatabi helped me to complete it and we talked about some techniques and chakra in general."

"She is great."

"I've heard that the students in Academy are calling her your shadow." The stoic man quirked a smile. Kaede smiled back.

"Sakumo-kun came up with it when we were about to spar once. Then Dai-kun heard about it and then Tsunade-chan did… And finally, Jiraiya-kun did and from there on the entire class heard about it. They think Tabi will be my nin-neko when I graduate." The girl explained, her eyes lighting up.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." Tabi replied. "You are a smart kitten. And tolerable for a human." The cat went over to the girl again. Kaede smiled happily.

"Thank you."

"If you both are agreeable, I have nothing against it either." When both of the 'girls' looked at him like saying 'would you really have a say', Tobirama elaborated. "If it was any of the other bijuus, I'd be wary. But I know Matatabi and you both, Kaede-chan. I think you will work together well and keep this all as a secret."

"Who all know about Tabi's… real nature?"

"Aside from us two… Only Mito-san."

"Let's keep it that way." Kaede decided resolutely. She didn't want any problems for Konoha having two bijuus. Especially when technically Nibi should've gone to Kumo. Keeping Matatabi as a secret and her 'nin-neko/summon' would cause a butterfly effect but honestly… Kaede didn't care. Anything she did could do that while some things would remain the same no matter how hard she'd try to change them.

"How have you been practicing your sensor ability?" Tobirama asked then, effectively switching the topic.

"Recently, I've tried to keep it shut down. Especially during school hours." The girl replied. "That's probably how I missed Tabi too… Do you think I should try now keeping my senses open?"

"For a change, yes. This will help you to discern between signatures and expanding your range, by keeping it alternatively open and closed. And since you know about Tabi now, I advise you to keep her close."

"The bijuu have large chakra signatures and if I'm going to work with her in the future I need to get used to her so I can filter her out when needed." Kaede answered.

"Exactly." The man nodded and then gave an expectant look to the girl. Kaede closed her eyes and let go of the restraint she had on her 'sixth sense'. Just like she'd done two years ago. Was it really only two years?

World disappeared from around her but also came to sharp focus. It was the familiar darkness with chakra signatures lighting up the scenery. It was like floating along with a balloon up, up in the air and watching everything below. Kaede's range had grown during the past two years with the exercises given to her by Tobirama and it was easy to notice. She could now 'see' well outside the Senju Compound.

Then she had to return to her own location. Kaede popped the metaphorical balloon and rushed towards the metaphorical ground of her vision. When returning she immediately was assaulted by two strong signatures. The storming cool waters that was Tobirama and burning fire that was Matatabi. Fire that burned only at will and was currently condensed into the form of a housecat, brighter and warmer and stronger than anything that Kaede had sensed. Yes, she hadn't even tried to use her sensor abilities in Mito's presence for the sake courtesy. Now she could feel the Kyuubi's chakra behind Mito's seal. It was angry and corrosive. Full of hate. Kaede flinched away from there and focused on Tabi's comforting presence. It also had potential to be like Kyuubi but unlike the fox, the cat was perfectly controlled and not lashing out at the world.

The storming cool waters… _blue, oh so blue_ … shifted next to Kaede and a hand was on her shoulder then, grounding her and reminding the girl of the real world too. The 'hidden world of sensors' was easy to get lost in if one was inexperienced. Either the sensors just began observing others and forgot the reality or then they got so frightened of strong signatures or even killing intent that they lost contact with themselves. Or then they found nature chakra and literally became one with it. That was why sensor training was always made in the presence of a more experienced sensor.

Kaede blinked her eyes open. The real world greeted her once again. She could still feel the signatures but they were background buzz now. The girl drew her range closer, just to cover the house, and smiled.

"I'm alright."

"That's good to hear. For a moment I was afraid you got lost." Tobirama smiled, his hand still on her shoulder, keeping steady weight there until he was sure she was fully present.

"I got really high. I could see the entire compound." The girl explained. "But now I keep it to this house."

"I see. Do you think you could keep your current range continuously for the next week?"

Kaede paused to think. "Maybe? I can always shrink it or shut it down if it becomes too much." She thought about all the kids at school. Crowds weren't her favorites, and with using her sensor abilities, she could easily get overwhelmed. But she needed to train. Otherwise she could never work properly on the field.

* * *

A couple of months passed and Kaede's class got to proceed to the second year. This year they'd go through chakra control exercises and hand seals and the Academy Three as three very basic E-rank techniques were called: the transformation, transportation and cloning. Of course taijutsu, shurikenjutsu and theory was on the list too.

And Kaede finally got to learn sealing theory from Mito. Her calligraphy was neat and steadily getting better but as she was still young, she didn't get to practice actual seals yet.

" _Your handwriting needs to be consistent before making your own seals."_ Mito had explained. And Kaede understood. It was for her safety and learning the theory was better than nothing.

"Only theory?!" Jiraiya had exclaimed in horror when he heard Kaede telling Sakumo and Dai about it.

"Yes… Do you have a problem with that?" Kaede frowned. After the incident last year when Sakumo and Dai had come for Kaede's support, there hadn't been other students bothering her much. Even the three Uchiha on their class (two boys and a girl) left her alone and mainly stuck to themselves or some other clan kids. Peace between the rival clans was still tentative at best and some old ideals were still passed down to kids. Of course the current war was uniting the village together but the children weren't the ones fighting it. And the most radical adults were the ones dying in it. Like Goro had died when he refused aid from the Uchiha in his team and got all of the team killed despite taking down the Kiri squad they had been facing.

"How can you stand just theory?" The white haired kid asked. Unlike Sakumo, Jiraiya had full on white hair. There had been once a theory used at least in one fanfiction that Jiraiya was also a Hatake, but at least in this world the theory didn't apply and the future Sannin was an orphan.

"I am patient. Unlike you."

Next to the girl, Tsunade began laughing. "She got you there, baka!"

"Hey!"

But the boy's ire was just waved away when Tsunade began talking with the girls sitting next to her. Generally they were from minor clans and shinobi families. Like Shiranui Ginko and Yamashiro Aina. Neither of them were from a big name clan but their families were still bigger than Hatake clan currently was. Of course there was people from bigger clans too, if not for anything else but gossip and conversation. Something about Tsunade just drew people in. Actually, only the Uchiha girl went on her way to actively avoid the Senju princess.

"Azami-nee graduated last week. I heard that she still needs to go through a jounin sensei test." Tsunade was telling. "She was really surprised to hear she'd have another test. But she also told that each jounin sensei has a different test for their genin so we can't prepare for it in advance."

"Oh… But surely there is some similarities between tests?" Hyuuga Himitsu frowned delicately. Frankly, she was more princess-like than Tsunade even though she was from the Branch House. The Caged Bird Seal was hidden by her straight bangs while the rest of her hair was gathered up on elaborate bun. "They are all Konoha shinobi after all."

"But values instilled onto them are different." Aburame Shina added. "None of them went through the Academy after all."

"True…" Tsunade sighed. "I hope my jounin sensei won't be stuck up git."

"Most likely he will be someone currently fighting in the front lines." Kaede spoke up then. "If the rotation is holding like it has thus far that is."

"Rotation?" Sakumo repeated. "Do you mean those who recently went to the front lines or are about to return soon?"

"Hmm…" Kaede paused to think. The team Tobirama had just left for their turn in the fighting. "Depends when we graduate. Azami-neesan is seven now but two of her team mates are eight. They repeated a year and thus were able to be placed with her. Otherwise they probably would be currently working for genin corps…"

"Ugh, I really don't want to be shunted into corps." Inuzuka Mimi muttered. The clan children nodded while some others shuddered at the mere thought.

"If we graduate in the next batch, it's probably that the jounin sensei come back from their second rotation with one rest period in between. So they've just left to the fight. If we graduate a year after that, it's probably those that are still fighting or the ones returning. Hard to say really."

"This is probably the most I've heard you ever talk." Shiranui Ginko remarked with a lopsided smirk. Yep, that was Genma's mother or other close relative. Even eye color and hair color matched. And her hair cut was the same chin length than would Genma have.

"Thank you?" Kaede blinked in surprise, not really sure how to respond. Sakumo laughed at her stupefied face and dragged Dai into it too.

"Red Maple is used to being so quiet that she doesn't remember that people do notice her too." The silverette smiled at the girl.

"Kaede-san is indeed adorable!" Dai joined. And Kaede got hugged by her boys. _Her boys_. When had she began to think them as such?

The girls around were laughing too, Tsunade being the loudest of them all. But it was all good natured laugh.

" _That's right… This is my life. My friends. My future. These all are important to me."_ Kaede realized, her hands holding onto the boys and their arms wrapped around her. And the distance she'd felt between her and the people of Konoha, shrunk just a bit.

* * *

There was a lot of competition between the girls of their class. And each of them had their specialties. Kaede hadn't before noticed it really, being so caught up in the few names she knew from the canon.

Ginko was the best in their class in shurikenjutsu. This irked really the three Uchihas who felt that the 'no-name girl' was stepping in their territory. Ginko just laughed and challenged them to become better.

Himitsu was the best in infiltration and with the knowledge that generally was distributed during kunoichi class, like hanakotoba. She probably would be establishing it in the future if the way she frowned whenever the lack of knowledge of their teacher came up.

Aina had terrific memory when it came to codes, signals and encryption. Like a Tsunade of Cryptology.

Shina was also a chakra sensor, augmented with her kikaichu. She sometimes glanced into the direction of Tabi whenever the cat lurked around the Academy but never took it up in the conversation. Kaede trusted the girl to remain silent.

Mimi had a lot of stamina for taijutsu and after a while, their instructor began pairing her up with Jiraiya since they both were so stubborn and would continue fighting until knock-out. It was for the safety of other students as they both had incredibly hard heads and thus couldn't do much permanent damage to each other.

All in all their generation was great. And Kaede couldn't understand how it'd dwindle somewhat and only occasionally have a rise in genii. Maybe when Academy began taking in more civilians and then changed some standards more civilian-friendly so they wouldn't scare away future potential cannon fodder… Ahem, meaning future genin.

But well, Kaede was in the most opportune place to observe than changes even if she was unable to affect anything yet.

And what was Kaede's speciality in her class one might ask. Despite her taijutsu prowess, Kaede was the best in ninjutsu. She and Orochimaru were the ones to pick up the three basic Academy jutsu fastest out of their class. Right behind them was the other one of the Uchiha boys and then Sakumo and Shina. Nara Shiromaru probably would've been in the top too if he hadn't been napping the entire class. Yamanaka Inohana had been sick during that day so he had been out of count too.

 **Tiger – Boar – Ox – Dog – Snake**

"Kawarimi!" Sense of being pulled and then snapping into new location three meters to the left. There was now a log in the place where Kaede had just been.

"Well done, Kaede-chan." Their teacher, Yamanaka Kokoro smiled. "Why don't you go and help Dai-kun? He seems to be having some difficulties."

"Of course, Kokoro-sensei." Other shift that Kaede noticed was how people were starting to call each other with first names. Clan names were only used when things were formal or when people tried to be offensive based on one's background. And also, people were writing their names with hiragana or even with katakana rather than with kanji. It was quite common among civilians already but spreading to shinobi population too. It made sense really but was also a pity. Kanji was quite beautiful after all.

The girl headed to her friend where Sakumo was already helping him. There wasn't much success though. Kaede paused, she probably would need help with this. While she was a good sensor by now, nothing could beat Byakugan when it came to accuracy in detecting chakra flow within someone. Kaede if she concentrated a lot, could only see concentrations of chakra at different parts of body and even that was really hard for her.

"Himitsu-san, could you please assist us? Dai-kun is having problems with the jutsu." The girl asked the Hyuuga next to her.

"Of course." Himitsu bowed her head, her pale eyes carefully blank. "I assume you need my Byakugan to see where Maito-kun is failing with his attempts."

"Exactly."

The two got to Sakumo and Dai, the former stumped and the latter frustrated about his lack of progress.

"I don't get it. Dai did well with chakra control exercises. He shouldn't have this much difficulty." Sakumo was frowning. At Kaede's nod, Himitsu activated her Byakugan.

"Hmm… There is an imbalance in your chakra and they are not mixing properly." The girl stated. "The three techniques that we are practicing now require more spiritual chakra than you have."

That was true, kawarimi left behind an illusionary after-image, henge was illusion too mostly and basic clone jutsu was illusionary too. Usually children didn't have enough physical chakra for more complex techniques even though physical chakra was needed on those three techniques as well.

"But chakra travels in Dai-kun's network without difficulty?" Kaede asked to confirm. After all the Eight Gates did require chakra to work.

"Yes. Maito-kun can enhance his limbs with chakra like he does when training and sparring but that is physical chakra only. The amount of which he increases when training his body."

"And spiritual chakra is enhanced and increased with meditation." Sakumo said. "My family has made me meditate every day before going to sleep for a year now. Maybe Academy should have some meditation classes too."

"Meditation?" Dai blinked. "That could help me?"

"We probably should write up a list of things to improve here." Kaede sighed. "Dai-kun, you are from a civilian family, aren't you?"

"Our family has been hired hands to guard merchants but we haven't been shinobi." The boy answered. "I'm the first one to take this step!"

"So while subconsciously enhancing themselves, they haven't had a proper grasp of how chakra works and thus haven't had the knowledge to pass on to you, Maito-kun." Himitsu concluded. "Knowledge that shinobi clans and families pass on to their children."

"If we get Dai started on meditating, would he be able to do ninjutsu?" Sakumo asked. Himitsu frowned again as she thought.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. But it is also possible that Maito-kun is simply incapable of mixing chakra. In theory that shouldn't hinder him on his shinobi career if he works really hard on what he can do. Physical chakra to enhance his muscles and spiritual to dispel genjutsu. Making a genjutsu would probably be impossible though."

"…I'll become the best in taijutsu then! Better than anyone else!" Dai declared. Kaede quirked a smile when she saw that her friend was dispirited from this obstacle. Now, if only Dai would find out about the Eight Gates.

"We still need to start working on getting meditation to Academy curriculum." Himitsu pointed out. "There are many different meditation techniques because different methods work for different people."

"Yes, I think I could ask Tobirama-sama if something like that could be added to the curriculum. Maybe next year students will have the advantage of them." Kaede mused.

* * *

It was a good suggestion. Tobirama agreed with Kaede and Himitsu's assessment of the necessity of meditation in the academy and some other things that had come up when the children talked during breaks.

"I need to ask what the instructors think and if they have ideas too before any changes can be made." The man had replied. It wasn't a promise yet but better than nothing.

* * *

In August was the first sign that timeline was moving forward smoothly. While there wasn't any reason for it to not to, but with all the uncertainty as to when she was in comparison to canon, Kaede was relieved to have one more canon character flagged to exist.

Uchiha clan heir Uchiha Fugaku was born on the sixteenth day. Just two weeks earlier was Tsunade's sixth birthday. It was weird to think that they were so close in age. But in the other hand, the timeframe given in the manga was shorter than it indicated to be and thus all the characters were condensed to be born at surprisingly short intervals. But then, life as shinobi was short and reproduction needed in order to keep the clan and village alive.

In September was Sakumo's birthday again. He was seven and was going to graduate in next spring.

In October was Kaede's sixth birthday. She got fuuinjutsu scrolls and some actual kunai and shuriken with which to practice.

In December Dai told his friends that he would probably repeat a year in the Academy and thus not graduate with them. While understanding the boy, Kaede was still upset for his sake.

"You are still my Knight though, even if you can't be always there to protect me. But I'm waiting for you to catch up okay? We both are. So you better follow!" Kaede declared.

"I will!" Dai shouted seriously. "I will catch up with Kaede-san and Sakumo-san and become the best in taijutsu that there ever is!"

"I'm holding you to that, too." Sakumo chuckled.

* * *

Next year the war was winding close. No peace just yet but tentative ceasefire. Casualties were there still though. Orochimaru's parents died in January. And so did many other shinobi on their missions.

In March, the cherry blossoms were blooming and the day of Graduation test arrived.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus revised chapters end here... I think I'll put these three chapters up in AO3 too.**

 **Next chapter would be Cherry Blossoms(March) and the one after that Plum(February).**


End file.
